


Slip the face, slip the victory

by rouille



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mild Swearing, Post Doomsday, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, big sad, it’s like one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouille/pseuds/rouille
Summary: In the aftermath of Doomsday, Tubbo and Dream talk.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 48





	Slip the face, slip the victory

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on ao3!! the idea came to me late one night and i had to write it. 
> 
> title is from saline solution by wilbur :)
> 
> remember these are their personas, not the creators!! and of course, if any creators involved ever express discomfort with fanfiction it'll be gone.

Tubbo felt numb. There was no anger, or fear, or sadness, not anymore. As he looked over what had been L’manburg, there was no emotion left in him to give the world. 

He’s on the obsidian grid above his home, or rather what remains of it, trying to process that it’s actually, truly gone. It’s a surreal feeling. L’manburg had been through so much, and yet they never gave up on it. He never gave up on it. Even when they lost the first time and Tommy gave up his discs, when Wilbur died, when Dream enclosed them in obsidian, he always held hope. And now, there was nothing left, and he can’t help but wonder whether any of it was worth it in the first place. Whether the joy he experienced outweighed the pain he caused.

He’s brought back to reality by the sound of footsteps behind him. He doesn’t need to turn to know who it is, and even though he tries not to, he finds himself involuntarily tensing up. Dream leisurely walks up behind him and surveys the destruction over the younger’s shoulder. Tubbo continues to stare ahead. 

“Why do you do it?”

Dream chuckles. That bastard. “Do what?”

“Everything. All of this.” Tubbo gestures to the scene before him. A couple of withers were still flying around aimlessly. Lava had emerged from an underground cave and was slowly making its way down the side of the chasm. Tubbo could see someone in the distance, probably Fundy, surveying the damage.

“It’s fun. Causing destruction, gaining power.” Tubbo could practically hear the smile in his voice. 

“You don’t feel pain hurting the people that love you?”

“Loved.”

The air was suffocating. Tubbo felt lightheaded. 

There was music playing somewhere. Tubbo listens along, trying to remember the familiar tune. After a moment, he speaks again. “Do you remember what you were like before all this? I mean, you never gave me or Tommy an easy time, but there was more...I dunno. Joy. Love. Not every action you did had a greater purpose. You had your friends and you seemed content with it.” Tubbo slowly sits down on the obsidian, feet dangling over the edge. The dark rocks dig into his palms. “What happened?”

Dream sits down next to him. “I thought of all people, you’d get it, Tubbo. Why would you let yourself feel for others, willingly become weaker because of something as trivial as attachment? Surely you’ve learned by now, the world has no mercy. Either you climb to the top or you suffer. You die forgotten.”

Tubbo wills himself not to look at the damage. He finds himself glancing anyway. The nausea worsens. “The people I love aren’t a weakness, Dream. They are the ones that keep me going on the hardest days. Isn’t it nice knowing that you have someone that has your back, that would go to hell and back for you? And that you would do the same for them? That on your worst days you don’t have to suffer, because you have people to support you?” He closes his eyes for a moment. “I’m not going to forget the people I love just because they don’t hold positions of power.”

Like Tubbo, Dream looked straight ahead. “And what happens when you lose someone that you love? I’ve told you again and again. All attachment does is provide enemies with your greatest weakness, wrapped up with a bow.”

“I’m not naive, Dream. I've seen so much more than I should have in my time here. I’ve messed up and I’ve been punished for mistakes that weren’t mine. The one constant through everything that’s changed has been my friends. They’re the reason why I’m still here, talking to you.”

Dream sighs. “You’re not going to change my mind. I have a goal and I intend to fulfill it. All attachment does is get in the way. Hopefully you’ll come to see what I mean eventually.”

It's again silent for a few minutes. Tubbo takes in his surroundings once more. The lava had reached the bottom of the crater. It slowly moved to cover the visible bedrock. More people have joined Fundy on the other side of the pit. Tubbo could faintly hear their voices, talking about what comes next, how to rebuild and move on.

Next to him, Dream moves to stand. He surveys his work once more, a faint smile on his face, then turns to walk away. 

“Goodbye, Tubbo.“

Tubbo doesn’t respond, doesn’t look back at the man, but only takes a deep breath and looks over the remains of his home.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very greatly appreciated :)


End file.
